Not Alone
by DimensionTraveler23
Summary: What if Susan isn't the only giant monster? Friendship, romance, family, teamwork, action, and more.
1. Chapter 1

-Monday, March 21, 2005; 11:43 a.m. -

Standing upon the banister of a gazebo, is a woman of delicate, strong looks, having dark brown locks and bright blue eyes. She is dressed in a white gown, almost ready to be married to the man of her dreams. This is Susan Murphy of Modesto, California. She sighed lightly, and a voice spoke, "Never thought my best friend could look this incredible.".

Susan gasped, turning around to face her oldest best friend, a ruggedly handsome man of raven black locks and light green eyes, dressed in a formal yet casual version of his police uniform in dark blue. He smiled wryly at Susan who laughed as she hugged him, "Matt! How did you..?".

Matthew 'Matt' Richards chuckled warmly, "Let's say my boss is sentimental for weddings as he has seen most of my buddies get married. And besides, I got some overdue vacation time!". Susan grinned lightly, "Is San Francisco great?".

Matt laughed, "You bet, through it doesn't beat Paris! Your folks told me about you going to Paris, that's awesome.". Susan chuckled, "I remember how you wanted to see the Bells of Notre Dame! I promise to take pictures, Matt.".

Matt sighed, "Not quite the same, Sue. You planning to live there, right?". Susan nodded, "Derek's aiming to be a news anchor or a correspondent reporter, so we can live in Paris and everywhere else!". Matt inwardly frowned, knowing how Derek is, but on the outside, he smiled softly, "Then when you're there in Paris after the mushy honeymoon stuff, I can come see ya and you can show me around.".

Susan smiled widely, "That's a deal!". Matt chuckled, "Same old Sue, so vibrant and a dreamer beyond eternity!". Susan giggled softly, "And you're ever a clever, inventive maker, Matt.".

Another voice cut in, "And Susan's beautiful as ever.". The duo turned around to see Derek Dietl standing upon the doorway of the gazebo. Matt nodded, "Ah, you are not supposed to see the bride on her day.".

Derek scoffed, "I don't believe in that stuff, dude. May I be alone with Susan, please?". Matt shrugged, "Sure thing, Dietl. I'll see you inside, alright, Sue?". Susan hugged him softly, "Of course!". Matt smiled, and left, leaving the couple, muttering under his breath, "Bastard.". He stood nearby, overhearing some parts, and growled to himself when he heard about Fresno. Ever since they were kids, Susan longed so much to be everywhere, see everything out there, and Matt is willing to make Susan happy for he has fallen in love over heels with Susan, yet Susan was clueless, baited to the charm and innocently malicious personality of Derek Dietl.

Susan's folks knew of Matt's faithful love towards Susan, but they were charmed by Dietl as well. He soon saw Dietl coming over, a smirk on his face, and Matt growled lightly, "How dare you take her dreams away like that? You're a bigoted bastard, Dietl.". Dietl glared at him, "You may be a cop, but you're a coward. I still have that video, you remember.". Matt blinked, "Someday, I will get them and Susan to see the true you as the selfish guy who chooses his job over the most wonderful woman I have ever known.".

"Ha, if that was possible! You are always bragging that, Richards. See you in church when I take Susan forever.". He gave a sneering look, before he left Matt to head inside the church. Matt sighed heavily, knowing about the law of marriage, and with the video over his head, Matt couldn't protest, only hoping a miracle can happen before Susan gets truly married.

Then a booming sound reached Matt's ears, and he looked over to see Susan coming out of the gazebo, and she was staring at something high above, and Matt turned around, looked up, widening his eyes as he locked his gaze upon a glowing green/black meteorite coming down with visible signs of air distribution.

Matt heard Susan scream, and he ran to catch Susan who ran, not wanting to be hit, yet when Matt finally reached her, covering her with his body, "I got you, Sue! I love you!". Then he knew nothing, just darkness and a strange feeling coming into his body.


	2. Chapter 2

-Next day, 8:27 am, in a unknown place-

(Matt's P.O.V.)

I groaned lightly as a screeching, beeping noise pierced my ears, and I mumbled, "Too early for this.". I turned around to turn off my alarm when I yelped, falling into my face upon the floor as I fell from bed, and I fully woke up, rubbing my neck gingerly, looking around at the blank walls within the room I am in. It wasn't my apartment bedroom or Susan's guest bedroom!

The alarm continued blaring out, blood red beams, and I checked myself. I am dressed in a gray and orange suit, fingering my shirt up as I saw something printed on it, and it said '007'. Suddenly, the bed dropped and went back into the wall, the alarm stopped, then I screamed briefly as the room moved down, watching flashing lights outside the small window. Then I dropped to my stomach as the room suddenly stopped, the alarm giving out a long beep, then the door opened.

I took a deep breath, exhaled as I got up, coming out, feeling a bit nervous as I could see a huge room, with two tables. One is bigger than the other. I heard my door close, and looked back, and sighed lightly, heard a muffled scream, then a door opened. I heard whimpering, then I saw Susan. "Sue!".

Susan widened her eyes, "Matt! What happened? Where are we?". I shook my head, "I don't know. Last thing I knew was glowing green and it was all a blur..shit, the church!". Susan gasped, "Derek! They took him away from me!". I groaned, "He's fine, Sue! Think about now! ". Then I took a official look at Susan, realized that she looked different. It's not her new look, but rather something about herself. "Sue, is your balance off?".

"What are you talking about?". Susan looked at me like I was crazy, and I was to elaborate when voices spoke out in the distance. "Incredible, a giant and a giantess.". "Wait, they aren't legs, Doc?". "Shush, Bob, they're gonna hear us!".

I called out, "Can you help us out here? I think something's up with us.". I then walked closer to see the tables, doing math of the heights from both tables, and I saw two strange large plates almost like satellite dishes without the needles. Then I heard a rumbling sound, and I saw two hoses coming down to the plates' positions, and oatmeal came out, along with spoons.

I scoffed, "Oatmeal, really?". Susan came closer, replying, "It's better than nothing. I am actually hungry.". I nodded, shrugging as I saw Susan has the big look as she hovered over her plate, glancing at the other table, it must be many feet smaller. Then I blinked, remembering a very old movie, something about the 50 foot tall woman, and I exhaled, remembering one of the voices' comments.

"Susan, I think we grew up.". I spoke in shock. Susan blinked, "What, both of us wrecking the church halfway? No way that's happening!". I groaned, knowing how Susan's sensitive to anything that's different, but for Pete's sake, she'd better get her nerves out before she does something crazy!

"Susan, look at where we are. We ain't in Modesto, that's for sure!". I replied, raising an eyebrow at her, and Susan sighed, "Fine, let's say you're right, but how can we get home? I mean, what time is it?!". I was to reply when I heard skittering sounds, and I snapped around, glancing left and right, and Susan gasped, "What was that?".

I shook my head when the sound of skittering came behind me, freezing momentarily, and turning around slowly to face the table, where my plate laid, and I swear I saw something twitch. I spoke, "Hello?". A pair of golden amber eyes peeked out, wide-eyed, and the owner of those incredible eyes came out behind my plate, bowing gracefully, "Hello.". I took a deep breath in surprise as it was literally a cockroach man! Half cockroach, half human, if I was right about the shape of his body under his lab coat.

Susan shrieked, grabbed my spoon, and immediately attempting to bash the monster, causing him to shout, "Would you stop, please, madam?!". He was incredibly fast in dodging Susan's hits, and I stopped her, grabbing her wrist, "Stop, Sue! Don't you see that you're scaring him?!".

The monster politely replied, "I am not scared, just a bit annoyed at attempted bashing to myself.". I blinked, "Who are you?". He smiled softly, "Gracious Lord, I haven't introduced myself. I am Dr. Cockroach. My friends call me Doc or Dr. C.".

I nodded, "I am Matthew Richards, and this is Susan Murphy. Nice to meet you, Doc.". I held out my hand, and Dr. C nodded, his hand barely fits my whole palm, almost like a toddler's hand, and we shook a bit gently as I don't know my new strength. "Why are you talking to him?!". Susan panicked as she dropped my spoon, the ding of the spoon sounded out as it hit the floor, and she was walking backwards, her eyes wide yet doubting.

She suddenly fell before I can even react to catch her, and she groaned in pain, rubbing her head, then she looked in confusion toward a gooey, blue substance which somehow got under her shoe, and I gasped as another voice spoke, able to see through the blob thing, "Hi, there!". Susan shrieked, shook him off like mud which she hates. The blob thing landed upon the table, one half standing with the other half holding a open mouth and one eye which is dark red.

"Ohh, my back!". The Blob gasped in shock, backing slightly, then grinning as he came back into the bottom half, "Just kidding, I don't have a back!". He laughed briefly, with Doc rolling his eyes slightly, "Forgive him, but as you can see, he doesn't have a brain.".

The Blob smiled, "Turns out you don't need one. Totally overrated. Why, in a matter of fact, I don't have- Oh, my god, I can't breathe! I can't breathe! Help me, Doc!". He shook Dr. C like a ragdoll, and Dr. C replied, "Suck it in, Bob.". Bob took a deep breath and he came back to his semi-normal self..

"Thanks, Doc, you're a lifesaver.". Bob smiled softly, then I heard Susan gasp, and I looked over to see a sort of greenish-fish-ape thing staring at her upon a raised knee, "Wowsers, look at ya! You and your buddy are big! But not big enough to take upon the toughest guy in the prison yard, ha!". The creature laughed as he hopped off Susan's knee, rolling down into a excitable blur of karate moves and some strange moves as well.

He yelped in pain, and I winced, "You okay, man?". The creature looked over at me, grinning a cocky yet friendly smirk at me, "Just fine! Name's The Missing Link. Call me Link.". As I took a full close look at Link, he looks like a mashup of fish and ape, and I blinked, "Huh, you're not that bad. All of you seem freaky, but the good freaky kind.".

"It's weird to have someone not screaming at any of us.". replied Link. "Indeed, what has you reacting, well,-". Dr. C spoke as he joined Link, with Bob following him.

I smirked, "Not freaking out?". Dr. C blinked, "Not rather the choice of words I'd say, but yes.". "Let's say I saw worse monsters in my career as a cop. You are alright.". I spoke with a halfheartedly shrug. Susan gasped, "Matt, they're not normal!". I turned around to glare at her, "Remember that prick in college?".

Susan blinked, "Not the same thing! I just want to go home!". Link spoke out, "Woman, you ain't getting out. This is a prison for monsters, and we are monsters, including you two!".

Bob nodded, "Yeah. Hey, what are your names?". I spoke, "Uh, Bob, we just said them..". Dr. C piped up, "He means your monster names. Our names are monster names.". I blinked, "Even Bob's name?". Dr. C chuckled, "Oh, yes, you may get confused about that, but you see, Bob is simply easier than saying his full name.".

Bob giggled, "Benzoate Ostylezene Bicarbonate.". I whistled, "Oh, now that makes sense. It's quite a mouthful.". Then sounds of rumbling sounded out, and Link shouted, "Yes, Eat Time!". And the trio of monsters darted, ran, or slime over to their table. I was thinking why I was to have a monster name when I have my name already, when Susan spoke, muttering to herself as she got up, backing up. I widened my eyes as I looked behind her, and looked up, and gulped slightly in awe and fear.


	3. Chapter 3

-8:41 am, still in the unknown place-

(Susan's P.O.V.)

"This can't be happening. Matt's gone crazy. I must be on pills or something. Wake up, Murphy. You're gonna wake back in bed..This is too much to be real..". I said to myself, pinching my forehead with my hand when I bumped into something warm and furry. I gasped as I reached above me, and it was still furry way higher, and I gulped, looking up, and a huge face with wide eyes roared, and I screamed!

I ran for my life, not hearing that Link guy call after me. I heard Matt ask a question in curiosity as I slammed my fists into any door I thought I'd find, yelling for help. I wanna go home, back to my parents and Derek! "Help, where's the door?! I don't belong here! Get me out of here!". I screamed, and Matt called out, "Susan, calm down. You're scaring Inscecto! Chillax!".

"I won't calm down until I get help!". I called back desperately, and I heard rumbling growls from that fluffy monster, then suddenly a door opened, revealing two glowing red eyes, and I nervously stepped back, gulping as what if it's another freaky monster? Then the eyes came closer, revealing a human with floating fire thingies that's holding him up.

The man called out, "Monsters, head back to your cells!". I turned around to see the Link guy, the Blob thing, the bug cockroach man leaving their table, doors opening with them separating into their cells. Matt joined me, and a growl sounded out, and I saw a helicopter holding some sort of lights to the fluffy monster's face, and his face sort of got wide-eyed than before, turning around to head into his cell with the helicopter baiting him in.

I heard Matt ask, "Hello, sir. Where are we?". "In a containment facility to secure monsters. Name's General W.R. Monger. I am in charge. Now, come follow me, both of you!". Matt nudged me, "Come on, Sue, you heard him.". I hesitantly followed Matt into a platform, awed yet shocked at how the facility seemed, so busy and so big.

The General then spoke, " In 1950, it was decided that Jane and Joe Public could not handle the truth about monsters, and should focus more in more important things like paying taxes. So, the government convinced the world that monsters were the stuff of myths and legends, and then locked them away in this here facility.".

I protested, "But I am not a monster, just a regular person!". Matt held my shoulder, "Susan, we grew up and destroyed a church. Probably because of that meteorite, right, General?".

"Correct, Richards, and to report, you both grew up to be 24 feet 11 1/2 inches tall, great strength in both of you as we had determined from the situation we had detained you in.". replied General.

I spoke, "Any chance we could call our families?". General shook his head, "Negative.". Matt sighed, "Let me guess, we are here for a long, long time.". General nodded, "100% sure. Look, this facility is locked up than a hamster cage in a double lined box in a safe. There is no zero contact with the outside world.".

I moaned lightly, sighing to myself as Matt spoke again. "And our monster names?". General nodded, "Oh, yes. Richards, you are now called 'Gigantor'.". Matt hummed, "That's actually better than I figured.". And General turned around to face me, "And Murphy, you are now called 'Ginormica'.". I gaped in shock, then blinked as Matt nudged me with a reassuring smile, "That fits you just awesome, Sue! Come on, we're stuck like this! New lives, new names, a home, technically.".

I sighed as Matt looked quite hopeful yet wondering of my answer. "Fine, just until someone figures something to help me go back to normal. I can't live like this forever! I need my parents, Derek, my friends..". I trailed off, sniffing lightly, and Matt spoke, "Fair enough. General, is there a two-bunk cell, or something?".

General shook his head, "No. Every prisoner must have their own cell room, as not to stir up trouble or cause injuries, you understand, Gigantor?". Matt nodded, "Yes, sir. Looks like we gotta split, but don't worry, I will be seeing ya everyday, alright, Sue?".

I shrugged, then suddenly the platform moved down with doors opening to reveal some sort of prison tower with windows, and I shrieked as the platform moved sideways, Matt securing me in time, and slowly, past large windows of cell rooms, I saw the other monsters, and I slowly realize that Matt was starting to be right like always, and the monsters are not really that bad. I guess I freaked out too much back there.

I was first before Matt, and General spoke, "We got some things in your cell to cheer you up.". I looked inside, saw a wooden stand next to the bed, with a lamp. On the end of the bed on the right is a book-stand of quite some books. And there's a poster up above the bed, a kitten hanging upon a tree branch with the words, 'Hang in there!". I pulled a weak smile as I glanced at General, "Appreciate it, General.". General spoke, "The next break to the meeting room is in two hours. Behave, Ginormica, and we won't have any problems, understand?".

I nodded, and a piece of the platform broke off with me on it, moving me into my 'home', with Matt giving a smirk, "See you soon, Susan. Take some refresher breaths for me, okay?". I nodded again, with the doors closing up and down, and I took a deep breath as I walked to the farthest corner upon the bed, hugged my knees, and I cried, wanting to give out my emotions for once and all. At least I am not alone, not really.


	4. Chapter 4

-Three weeks later-

(Matt's P.O.V.)

I hummed along with the music from the radio as I played cards with Link. "Any fours?". Link nodded, slipped a card down upon the table, and I smiled as he got a card from the random pile into his hand. Link is the sort of bragging yet awesome friend you'd not mind bringing to the poker table, plus he listened when I taught him some football moves as I had played football in high school and college.

I heard Bob giggling in delight as he played ball with Inscecto. Bob is the kind of friend who's really goofy yet very genuinely emotional. He rarely gets upset, but when he does, you'd have to be gentle with him. He may talk like a adult much of the time, but he's more of a toddler at play. Inscecto is a neat mutant caterpillar. He understands all of us, but Link's the only one who understands Insecto and translates for us. He's good at playing ball, and I was often amused to see him helping Link at cards when he's playing against Bob.

And Doc aka Dr. C, he's formal at times, but he's crazily wicked when he invents so much stuff. He's a genius scientist, that's for certain. Being from the times of the Cold War, he and I talked often about the comparison of the cops and their skills, tricks, moves from the Cold War times and now. These days now, he tries to attempt experimentation on Susan two, three times a week, and no success at all which Susan was saddened about, but knowing Doc, he won't give up like how he never gave up inventing the supercomputer.

And General, he's very stern yet he's human, having a heart of change as he recently got a two-bunk cell for Susan and me, as Susan convinced General that humans need to be in company, as they don't do well when they're alone. I was a little surprised that she remembered that bit from biology class in high school. Link's voice spoke, "Matt, hello, you there?". I blinked, and smiled, "Sorry, lost in thought. What do you got for me?".

Link grinned, "Do you have any threes?". I checked my hand pile, and groaned, "Yeah. You have been at this longer before I was born, Link!". I took out my two Threes into the mess pile as Link chuckled, "Of course. That's why I am the champion of Go Fish around here.". I raised an eyebrow, "Link, you sure of that? Doc told me that The Invisible Man beat you millions of times.".

Link groaned lightly, "Remind me to strangle him later. Yeah, so what? I am unbeaten since Griffin's gone off.". I nodded mutely as Link and Doc told me of the Invisible Man's life here, along with his former name and then he passed away from a heart attack or something, through they lied to Bob to protect his innocence, saying that the Invisible Man had broke out of prison and now free out there.

I was to reply my question of the game when suddenly, Doc came by, plucking the antenna from the radio, stopping the music abruptly, "Oi, we were listening to that, Doc!". Link protested loudly. I looked over to see Susan tackled up like a marionette with wires that's connected to the supercomputer. "Great, one of those times again. Link, Doc's on it again. Game's off for the moment. I wanna see this.". I replied.

Link looked back at me, "Like you had done this a thousand times already?". I shrugged, and I got up, folding my hand pile into the table as I sauntered off to join Doc and Susan.

"Huh, you have added some things to the supercomputer. You sure this won't hurt Susan?". I commented as I took in the new additions next to the supercomputer like the toaster and the radio's antenna. Doc smiled, "Susan's going to be fine. After all, this will be the finest hour in my career. Oh, yes, I'll show them all!". He then cackled crazily, and I shook my head in amusement as Doc had done his laugh numerous times.

Susan called out, "Doc, you know I worry too much when your laugh comes, and I don't want that while I am attached to the machine.".

Insecto roared loudly as he and Bob came up to us, and Link nodded, translated for us, "Good point, Insecto. Susan, you've let this quack experiment on ya for three weeks already, don't you think your mutation's too strong to change back?".

Doc groaned, "I told you already, and I am telling you! I am not a quack, I am a mad scientist! There's a difference!". His antenna dropped slightly in anger and frustration with a hint of sadness.

Susan replied, "Guys, what choice do I have? I gotta go back. If Doc can get me back to normal, or at least 6 foot 8 inches, I would be able to see my parents, my friends, and-". Link cut in, "Derek too?". He said carelessly, his eyes glancing at me as Dietl had been often said by Susan, literally every few days which I was getting sick of. Link and Doc saw my obvious attraction to Susan.

I spilled out almost everything, except for my secret. Oh, I do know the guys has each other's back and things like that, but I couldn't give out my secret as it's literally life-changing. I doubt Susan would even attempt to love me if she finds out. Link and Doc internally hates Dietl, but not much as I do, but I am relieved of it.

I tuned back to Susan's words, "-and Milwaukee, and New York City, then hopefully, Paris.". I replied, "Susan, how do you know if Dietl can make your dreams come true? I mean, he's going for Fresno! Come on, that's not a honeymoon vacation, it's work, work for him!".

Susan glared at me, "Derek will wait for me, I know it, and sure, it would take a long time to get to Paris in the end, but I love him, and he loves me.". I sighed deeply and nodded mutely as I didn't want to argue with her on this as I had tried once, and she is hell as stubborn as a bull!

Susan sighed, then looked back at Doc, "Alright, I'm ready. Throw the switch, and please, no laugh.". Doc nodded and jiggled up and down in excitement as he replied, "Now you might feel a pinch in the brain. Awwhaaa! Sorry.". Then he pushed some buttons, pulled the switch down the toaster as electricity sparked up.

I muttered, "This is gonna end badly.". And to prove me right, Susan's eyes went wide, her hair went wild, and her body twitched madly, before she yelled, and fainted backwards from the shock of the electricity. We immediately came over, with Doc removing the wires, and I called out, "Susan, Sue, wake up! Hello!".

Susan blinked once, then twice, as she spoke, "Am I small again?". I shook my head, "Nope.". She groaned lightly in frustration, and Doc commented weakly, "It looks like you had grew a couple of inches..", pointing out her wayward hair which is sparking up every now and then.

Susan sighed, "Thanks, Doc for helping. We're gonna try again, right?". Link shook his head, replying to her, "Ya don't really get it, do ya? No monster had ever gotten out of here!".

Bob protested, "Not true, Invisible Man did!". Link and Doc grimaced, looked at each other, then Link confessed the truth to a upset Bob, and I softly patted Bob's side, "It's okay, he's at peace now. I bet he's having lots of fun in heaven!".

Bob faced me with a slightly confused, genuinely scared look, "Really?". I smiled softly, "Of course!". I heard Link continue on his tirade to Susan, then I heard doors opening, the screeching wheels of a Jeep, if I wasn't mistaken, and the far-reaching voice of General sounded out. "Good news, Monsters. You're getting out of here!".

Link was speechless for once, and I immediately wondered why we're getting out of here as the other guys has been here longer, much longer than Sue or I.


	5. Chapter 5

-About one hour later-

(Susan's P.O.V.)

The doors of the hanger plane opened up, with General shouting as he drove the Jeep out, "Let's get out of here!". General had told us about the problems with this robot, and I was so shocked when I heard once we get rid of the robot, we'd be all free!

I'd be back in Modesto, hugging my parents and Derek! I'd be able to get married, travel within Derek's job, and I'd be free to do anything!

Matt was curious to find out if his boss retained Matt's old position or got someone to replace him. Of course, he asked of where the robot is, and to our surprise, the robot's literally next door to San Francisco! I took deep breaths, happy to breathe fresh air, and I laughed, "Look, that's the Golden Bridge over there!".

Matt nudged me, "You have seen San Francisco numerous times to visit me, yet you are still amazed every time!". He smirked teasingly, and I giggled, "I can't help it.". I heard the others comment happily as they took in the air, everything.

Then a sound grabbed my attention, and I gasped as I saw the robot. It's not a flimsy, small robot as I thought, but a huge, strong-looking robot! General gave a low whistle, "Now, that's a robot.". Matt moaned, "We'd better keep him away from the city!".

Then General back-drove the Jeep into the plane, "Make sure you don't destroy it too much, I'd like a keepsake for the base!". I protested, "But it's huge! How can we stop that?! Wait!". The plane lifted off without even a response from General. Suddenly, a blue beam thingy appeared upon us, nearly blinding me and the others, seeing the robot move forward, a beep sounding out.

Bob replied, "I think he sees us. Hello, welcome! We're here to destroy you!". I panted heavily as the situation suddenly overwhelmed me, "I cannot fight that thing, I just can't!". Matt took my chin, forcing me to look at him, his light green eyes somehow bright with determination and some emotion I couldn't decipher.

"Susan, focus on me. Take deep breaths. We're Gigantor and Ginormica, remember? We can take on this robot! Am I right or am I right?!". I blinked, and gulped as I took a deep breath, "Okay, okay..".

Link called out, "Come on, what are we waiting for?! Let's get this robot down and out!". Matt replied, "We gotta keep this fight contained to the freeways here and the forest nearby. I cannot see San Francisco destroyed by this dang tin robot!".

Doc nodded, "Link, find Insecto and bring him here. Insecto's our best deal to bring this robot down, as they seem like the same height.". Link nodded, "Fair enough.". He left, heading to the ocean as water's one of his strengths. Bob's still calling out, taunting the robot as Doc turned to us, "See if you can lift that tank and test out his armor by throwing the tank at him.".

I blinked as Matt glanced at the big rig truck near us. Matt then turned around, replying, "What about you?". Doc mischievously grinned as his eyes sparked in excitement, "Oh, don't worry, I got something in mind. Go and get him, you two!".

I nodded as Matt grabbed me gently, and we sprinted over to the rig truck, surprised to see that we are 1/2 bigger than the truck itself in height, and I gulped, taking off the chains which is somehow loosened up. Matt called out, "You take this end, and I got this end, alright?".

I called out, "Okay!". I grabbed my end, and shocked myself as I easily lifted it up like it was a merely small rock, and I heard Matt shout in surprise. "Matt, you okay?".

"Yeah, this is fricking easy! Come on, let's get him.". Matt called back. We then half-sprinted, half ran as another blue beam appeared, locking upon us, and Matt yelled, "Oh, shit! I think he's after us!".

I gasped at that comment, and looked back to see the one eye of the robot bloody red, not blue as before, and looked around, and I saw the forest. "Can we get into the trees?!". Matt laughed, "Good idea! And I know where the lake is! I know this spot!".

Matt dragged up and I had to follow him, still carrying the tank, hearing the robot walk and thump behind us, and we had ran for at least a half hour when we reached the lake, still hearing the robot walk, yet now he's destroying trees in the way. It's better than destroying buildings which Matt is very sensitive about.

I suddenly heard yelling and cackling, and suddenly, a tram car on rockets jetted by us. I saw Doc inside, and he grinned, slowing down as he shouted to us, "I'll find a high spot for you guys, and once you test that tank out, I'll get into the robot's head, shut off his wires!".

"Aye, Doc!". Matt called out. I then heard a roar and I heaved a sigh of relief as I saw Insecto, with Link upon one of his shoulders, and Doc cackled, "This is going perfectly!". Bob popped up, "Is it time for the fireworks yet?". Doc groaned, "Not yet, Bob! Susan and Matt has to get the robot over there first!".

The robot cranked its arms, whirred as Insecto gave out a challenging roar, and shot out loads of snot into the robot's eye, and I winced, "Eww!".

Matt called out, "Let's go, Sue! The robot's guard is down!". I nodded, and we both ran with Doc flashing by us, a booming sound from the rockets, and merely a few minutes later, as I heard Insecto roaring mixing with Link's yells as the robot whirred furiously. Doc flashed by us again. "Just up there in a few yards! Drop the tank over when the robot's coming!".

I pushed the tank over, with Matt groaning, "Sue, that was my kidney! Warning next time!". I called out, "Sorry, Matt!". We sprinted up the last few yards, and sure enough, there was a ledge wide enough for us, and strong enough to hold all of us including the tank. We dropped the tank down gently and slowly, and I stretched my arms out as they are somehow still working yet not sore for some reason.

I looked out to see the robot and Insecto coming out into the water, and I was shocked to see that the water only came to their waist like they're in the kiddie water, but they're not! I couldn't see Link anywhere, and I figured he's back with Doc and Bob or in the water, punching the robot's legs as I know Link always brag that he could hit things without injuries, yet I doubt it.


	6. Chapter 6

(Matt's P.O.V.)

I watched the battle between the robot and Insecto, and I got to admit that Insecto is giving out some good hits at the robot, through the robot isn't giving up! I whistled lowly as they waddled further, getting closer and closer below our spot. "Sue, get ready! This is going to be wicked!".

I then picked up my edge of the tank again as Susan picked her edge up, calling out, "This better work, Matt!". I shrugged, then spoke out, "Wait, just five steps to go..You and me throw on zero, alright?". Susan nodded.

I slowly spoke, "Five...Four..Three...Two...One...Zero!". We threw the tank over into the robot's head, and to our shock, it didn't even dent the metal, yet the tank exploded out into pieces, giving out a shimmering blue aura, and I blinked, "Shit..it got a force field.".

"Is that bad?". asked Susan. I faced her, "Sue, this is why the army, the police, the SEALS, everyone couldn't get this guy down. We really need to get Doc up there as he's literally the only one who climbs up walls, and I am sure he's able to get up this robot and cut out the wires like he said.".

Susan was to reply something when she screamed as a huge robot pincer crashed into the ledge, and my heart plummeted to the ground as she fell over the crumbling ledge, and I jumped into the robot pincer, grabbing Susan's hand, "Don't you dare let go, Susan!".

"I won't, Matt!". She screamed out as she clenched her hand so hard into mine, and the robot whirred as the other pincer went for me and Susan, and I dodged it, snarling, "You ain't making me let go of Susan, bastard robot!". It went for me again, and I groaned as I pulled Susan up suddenly into my arms, and I then jumped over the robot arm as it missed me, and landing upon my former spot.

"Ha, missed me!". I taunted with a smirk, and Susan held into my shoulder, "Matt, the robot's after us! Don't taunt it!". I shook my head, "What, I couldn't taunt a robot like I taunted that jerk back in high school? He was stalking ya!".

Susan sighed with a groan, then screamed again as the pincer came for us again, and I grabbed Susan, ran up the arm. I whistled, "Oi, Robot! Try to catch us!". The pincer chased us, and I heard the booming sound of the tram car's rockets, and I heard Doc yelling as the tram car crashed into the robot's eye, seeing Doc jump off in time, and latch into the robot's shoulder.

He made it to the chomping mouth, and I heard him cackle, "You will never crush a cockroach! Ahwhaa!", and he jumped into the mouth, hearing him yell in between, "But-you-can-hurt-a cockroach!".

I winced, knowing he will feel it in the next morning despite having tough, durable skin. Susan then yelled, "Insecto!". A roar answered her, and I looked over to see Insecto coming up, pushing the robot the hardest I had ever seen from Insecto, causing the robot to tee over, and I grabbed Susan as I saw the water coming up closer, and we jumped, hearing Susan shriek.

I surfaced quickly, coughing and shaking my hair, clothes wet, and I looked around for Susan, "Susan, Sue! Where are ya?!".

I saw Susan surface a few moments later, coughing, her platinum silver hair covering her face, and she flipped it back, glaring at me, "You should have warned me there! I was about to have a heart attack!". I grinned sheepishly, "I got to get you back for that, remember that you hit me earlier with the tank?".

Susan shook her head, and splashed water at me, "Doesn't mean you got to scare me like that, Matthew!". I gulped nervously, hearing the tone in her voice and the fact that she called me by my full first name. "I am sorry, Sue.".

Susan nodded, "You're forgiven.". Then I heard whirring, and I saw the robot flash out a whitish-blue light, and I knew Doc is messing up with the controls up there. The robot went crazy as the light changed, and I didn't see it coming as it was fast. One of the pincers extended out all the way, and hit me, and I knew nothing except darkness and Susan screaming.

Then a memory of a dream came.. _I am your roommate, Richards. I love to conquer my ladies, but when I saw that video from two nights ago, ooh, you are damned for life. You have been drunk less than her, yet you are able to remember much more, while she forgot as she drank twice as you did. I wonder if I show her the video, will she push you away? Oh, my, what if she's pregnant?_

 _If she's not, she must not bear my troubles. She is under so much stress already, you bastard! Don't you dare show the video, Dietl! It's my secret, my business, not yours!_

 _Oh, but I know it, Richards, and I can tell her anytime. Now I wonder if she has time for dating. I am kinda impressed of her beverage intake, and she seems very naive. You're merely her best friend, and a pathetic coward for not telling her of that night, only implying that she had passed out and you carried her to bed. "I love you, Susan.' Yeah, Righhht._

Then a nightmare came, bringing my biggest fear. _Why didn't you stop me, Matthew?! You repeated that you wanted it, and I asked so many times! I wanted to stop but I couldn't, because you asked me to go on! I always promised myself that I'd make you happy no matter what. I love you, Susan! No, you don't, Matthew, because you ruined my life! Now Derek won't take me because I promised to be a virgin until the wedding night, but I am not, because of you! It was supposed to be magical, binding, lawful, not a drunken, sloppy college night for God's sake! I HATE YOU!_

 _Oh, please, no, Susan, please don't say that. We're best friends, and friends stick to the end, remember? No, you aren't my best friend. A best friend shouldn't lie, destroy, or betray another best friend's life! Stay away from me, and stay out of my life, forever and ever. Goodbye, Matthew! No, no, Susan, please come back!"._

I heard voices calling out, "Matt, wake up! Dude, the robot's blown up! Is he gonna be okay? Don't worry, Bob, Matt will be fine, just some bruises to heal in the morning.". I groaned lightly, "Too loud..". Susan called out, "Back off, guys!".

I opened my eyes slowly to reveal Susan slightly hovering above me, with the others at my feet, the sun high and glaring. I spoke weakly, "What happened?".

Susan blinked, "The robot hit you. Do you remember anything?". I nodded lightly, "Yeah, all of you guys, the robot, everything, I think my head is stronger than a cement block since I grew up.. Through it felt like a truck hit me. I swear I heard that the robot's blown up..".

Link spoke, "Yeah, Doc here sprawled up the controls, found the big button, and bam, it exploded like fireworks minutes later! Luckily, I found ya, but you really gotta eat less, you're darn heavy! Susan here had to help.".

I got up gingerly, rubbing my head as I found myself upon a slightly inclined shoreline near the lake, seeing a half-submerged pile of robot pieces everywhere in the lake, and I muttered, "Base's going to have a field trip cleaning all this up.".

Doc nodded, "Indeed. The plane just came a couple of minutes ago. Shall we head out?". Susan grinned, "Oh, we gotta head to Modesto! We won! I can now see my parents and Derek!". I frowned internally, and nodded, "Great. I would use some lunch. I am famished!". Bob then piped up, "Can we have cake and balloons, please?!".

Link groaned, "Bob, we told you many times already. Cake is not lunch!". I chuckled, happy to see the crew back to normal abeit free this time. Susan nudged me, "You sure you're okay?". I grinned, the memory of the dream nagging at the back of my brain, but I replied, "Yeah! I would get some bruises in the morning, but I will live, Sue! What about you? Is your hand okay?".

Susan blinked, "Oh, that. Yeah, my hand is fine. Thanks for saving me back there.". I grinned a bit bigger, "And back at you for saving me, thanks!". I slowly got up, and I was glad to see that I have no broken bones. We all walked, slimed, or thumped the way to the plane, with Insecto roaring happily.


	7. Chapter 7

(Susan's P.O.V.) -30 minutes later-

I felt the plane moving down to brace itself upon Modesto, and I grinned as the doors opened up. "Ginormica, I called your folks that you're coming! Oh, and don't worry about the police either! I told them that you and your friends are alright and free to come and go as you please.". I nodded, saluted him, "Thanks, General. Appreciate it.". He nodded with a patient smile.

I was still buzzed from that battle with the robot, through Matt worried me still. I saved him, gratefully, yet I was concerned when I heard him talking in his sleep. He never did that before.. He seemed to have forgotten about it once he woke up, and I couldn't dare to ask, yet questions jumbled inside my mind. What is Matt's secret? Why was he calling for me to come back? What is in that video, and why was he talking to Derek? He said that he loved me in his sleep. It's impossible, plus I love Derek!

I felt a nudge from Matt, blinking at him, seeing a concerned look directed at me, "Sorry, daydreaming again.". Matt chuckled, "Ya are really zoning out so much those last weeks. I should have been worried, but you always dream of all the places you want to see, right?".

"Yeah, that's right.". I nodded with a slight grin, inwardly frowning at my lie as I actually had dreamed of my married life sometimes while the rest of the time, I dreamed of Paris, New York City, and so many other places, and for some strange reason, Matt was there with me, not Derek. Maybe one of those best friend trips..

I refocused back to life, smiling as I saw the familiar town, the smells of manicured grass, barbecue cooking, the pools here and there, the sounds of the trees rustling, occasionally a barking dog, or a lawnmower at work. Strange that the streets weren't full of cars, no honking or anything, but I guess the General told them to clear a way for me as I am slightly bigger now, okay, a whole lot bigger like Matthew, and there's also the matter of my newest friends as well.

I and Matt got used to them good and all, but with my folks and others, better tell them to be careful and polite, not scaring anyone or destroying anything..

"Guys, not including Matt, remember that everybody here isn't used to seeing anybody like all of you, so just be careful and polite, no craziness, okay?". Link, Dr. C, and Bob nodded at me with smiles, and I smiled widely, and I then saw my daddy's car, and my family house. I swore I had about the biggest smile of all when I saw them.

"Susan, Susie Q!". I spoke, "Mom, Daddy!". I leaned down upon my knees, and I was shocked to see my parents hugging my waist, still not used to looking down at people, but I still wanted to hug them. I leaned over, my back arching as I hugged them, gently holding them as I now know my new strength.

They pulled back, looking up at me, "Are you alright, honey? Did they experiment on you and Matt?". I shook my head, "No, I am fine, and Matt is, too.". They nodded, and they then noticed my new friends, nervous and scared looks on my parent's faces which is weird to see. I reassured them, "It's okay. They're with me and Matt. They are our new friends!".

Suddenly, Bob went dramatic, going for my mother, seeming to want to hug her when he mistook her for Derek!

"Oh, Derek! I missed you so much, thinking we'd someday be together again! It's the only thing that got me through prison! I love you! I love this man!". I was to yell out when Matt shouted, "Bob, that's Sue's mom! You're suffocating her and you're scaring Sue!".

Bob looked guilty, threw up my mother into the lawn, a gleeful, oblivious look on his face as he seemed to have forgotten already about 'hugging' my mother. Daddy asked her, "Honey, you alright?". Mom groaned, "I think I tasted ham..".

I sheepishly smiled, "Sorry, Mom. Bob's a big hugger.". I glanced at the porch, recognizing my old friends; Ashley, Becky, Kelly, and Lilly, but there's somebody missing. "Where's Derek?".

Mom answered me, "He's at work, sweetie.". Dad nodded, "You know how he is about his career.". Matt gave a audible scoff, "I told you, Susan! Always work, work.". I glared at him, "You are just jealous that he's actually has a job unlike you!".

Matt widened his eyes, "I am not jealous of his job. I am jealous of him, alright?!". I spat out, "Then how come you seem to hate him for some reason? I know you call each other by last name. I thought it was a polite thing as you hardly knew each other! Is it the secret you were talking about in your sleep?".

Matt yelled in shock, "You heard everything?!". I nodded, "Everything you spoke. What is in that video, your secret?". Matt shook his head, "You can't see that! It's my secret, my own business!". I argued back at him, "You said I was involved somehow! I should see the video, for Pete's sake! You talked about me!".

Matt growled in frustration, "Fine, go see for yourself! Dietl is a bastard, and he's a liar and a cheater! He doesn't love you for who you are. I always have loved you for who you are, Sue!".

I spat out, "Derek loves me! You don't care if I am happy with the man I have fallen in love with! You're not the best friend I thought!". Matt blinked in shock, gaped at me, and exhaled, "Best friends stick to the end, but you aren't listening to me! I don't have to deal with this! I am heading back to San Francisco. You're not the woman I truly love, and I don't care if you are normal size or giant size. You're just who you are, and you are blind to it!". He gave a final glare at me with a bittersweet upset look in his eyes, and he ran, the sounds of his feet getting fainter and fainter..

I took deep breaths, and looked back at my family, my old and new friends staring at me in shock. "Well, the party wouldn't be the same without Derek! I will get him and we gonna have fun, alright?". I started to walk when Mom spoke out, "What do we do with your friends?".

I grinned, "Just put out some snacks! They're able to eat anything!". I then left, with the huge fight in my mind replaying over and over. That was the biggest and terrible fight I had ever been in, and with Matt too..

I finally made it to Derek's news station, and I called out, "Derek, it's Susan!". Many people was awed and shocked as they backed off into the news station, and I sighed as they seemed scared of me.. Derek came out into the parking lot, and I dropped down to the ground, hugging him and kissing him, "Derek, I am glad you're okay! Thinking of you had kept me sane..".

"Susan, choking!". Derek frantically breathed out, and I pulled back, gasping in shock, "Oh, I am sorry! Are you okay? I am rather very strong now, still trying to figure out to control my strength.". Derek backed off, "Jesus, you are so big!".

I nodded, "Yeah, but I am still me. The same old Susan you fell in love with.". Derek nodded, "Except that you and Richards had destroyed acres of forest and diluted the water with that robot's remains.". I protested, "But that was the only way I and Matt had to destroy the robot without leading it to the city and making it worse! Did you ever think that I could do something like that?".

Derek shook his head, "It never, ever, ever, ever, ever, forever, occurred to me.". I sighed, "Look, it looks like I might be different, but we can figure this out.".

"I know we can get this to work and I can get back to normal with help, and together, we can be married without anything to bother us!". I finished..

Derek rubbed his forehead gingerly, sighed, "Susan, please look from my perspective. I have a audience out there who depends on me for news, fluff pieces, weather, and sports. Do you expect me to put this on hold, and be there for you to get back to normal? That I had nothing whatsoever to do with?".

I nodded, "Yeah.. That's what I'd exactly expect. What about the life we always talked about? Don't you want that?". Derek sighed again, "Yes, I wanted that, but I couldn't see it with you..".

I blinked, "What are you saying, Derek?". Derek shook his head, "You have to face facts, Susan. I am not looking to be married in somebody's shadow, and you are really casting a big shadow. Honestly, that Richards, that bastard was right in one way.. You are loved by him, not me..".

I gaped in shock, then exhaled, as I remember the fight again, and I looked straight at Derek, no, Dietl. "Do you have the video of his secret? I need to see it, please.". Dietl looked at me with a shocked look, then nodded. "Okay.. Luckily, I always keep it in lock in the car. Be right back..". He walked across the parking lot to his Camaro car, lurking inside to get the video from some hidden place I couldn't see, and came out with a videotape.

"Just put in a recorder, try the ransacked theater down by the street..Good luck, Susan. Goodbye.". He gave the videotape into my palm, and left with a shrug, heading back into the news station. I got up, cradling the videotape, heading to the theater. I knew the controls was still inside as I had came into there once upon a time when I and Matt were preteens. Soon, I will know his secret, yet how come I feel so nervous already? Better to get this done quickly before I change my mind..


	8. Chapter 8

(Matt's P.O.V.) -A couple of hours later-

I sat against a wall of rock, gazing upon a herd of deer whom's grazing peacefully with a couple drinking from the reservoir. I partially lied about heading back to San Francisco, I was on the way, yes, but I stopped because of Susan..I couldn't leave her like this, through I knew she had to cool off. She probably got the videotape from Dietl. I don't care anymore..I am a new person, having a new life..Dietl doesn't control me anymore..

She shall know of my secret soon enough if I know her and I do. I had sworn that she really wanted it despite being drunk herself. It may be a drunken night in blissful fervor, but I remember it all. She may call it another thing, but I knew we had made love. I never intended to hurt her in anyway, yet it happens in lovemaking. I asked her so many times if she wanted this, and she was so stubborn of it, the earnest, stubbornest time I had ever known.

I remembered coming back to normal to find her in my bed, looking so peaceful and quite passed out. She never heard me yet I confessed so much, pretending that she's listening. Honest to God, I'd have been there for her if she was pregnant. I often dreamed of a beautiful girl with her glorious blue eyes and my raven hair, or a handsome boy with my eyes and her soft, luxurious brown hair, through it's platinum silver now.

The next following weeks after that night, I was partly relieved when there was no sign of her being pregnant, yet I was rather honestly ready to be a father for I love her and I loved the idea of an baby even if it wasn't real.. I was rather angry and furious when I found out Dietl had that tape, recording us without our knowledge.

I heard rumors of him taking ladies to our room, and I was shocked when I realized that he had taped all his conquests before I brought Susan.. I, of course, confronted him about everything and he threatened me.. He made it worse by taking Susan away later on, she never knew that we had roomed up for one semester of college.. and I requested for a room change..I was saved.. yet he still had that tape hidden somewhere, until Susan got it off him tonight..

I blinked softly as I heard bleats, and I looked up to see a baby deer walking curiously, glancing at me, and I smiled gently as I spoke lowly, "Hello, little one..Curious, aren't ya?". The fawn bleated again, tilting its head up and down, its ears moving slightly in alert fervor, and I chuckled warmly, "I hope my kid is like you, fawn.. Curious and alert..".

The fawn bleated again, and I laughed softly, "Maybe a bit chatty as well.". A low bellow sounded out, the fawn turned around, skipping through the grass to its mother, and my eyes softened at the sight of the doe licking its baby gingerly.. "Heck, I couldn't mind if it's a mother's son or a father's daughter..".

Then a green beam appeared, and I yelled in surprise as it took me up as if it's like a hand picking me up. I struggled to grab into the boulder, barely noticing the deer run off in fear and instinct. I looked up, making out a huge spaceship shaped like a bird's foot track.

I felt the beam's force pushing me up so hard, making me let go of the boulder, and I went so fast, a door opening and closing, a white flash blinding me that I blacked out.

-Some time later-

I moaned lightly as I slowly got up from lying down, looking around in confusion, widening my eyes as I saw lots of robots surrounding me, yet they are entirely shut down for some reason. I heard a zooming sound, and I narrowed my eyes, trying to track the source of the sound, looking around warily and suspiciously, barely noticing that I was wearing a suit, which is shiny black with bright luminous blue streaks all around my body.

I then gasped as I was taken off guard, two devices hovering up and under me, caging me in a glowing blue bar circular prison. I cautiously tested it out, yelped slightly as it stung me, and I exhaled deeply. Apparently, technology is much advanced in this spaceship... I heard a scream nearby, and I gasped, recognizing Susan!

"Sue!". Susan whipped her head over to see me as she's now caged up in her own prison as well. "Matt!". She called out in shock. I asked, "Are you alright?". She is clothed in the same clothes, and I seethed inwardly to the realization that someone here touched her. Susan nodded with a weak smile, "Yeah, but where are we?".

"Ohh, I can answer that.". replied a male voice, and I looked around furiously, hearing a soft humming sound, and I saw a floating device, similar to a scooter, except that it's flat and no wheels, and on it, is a four- eyed, six-legged person..the alien..

"I can imagine how confused you two must be, upon a strange spaceship, facing a strange being on a strange hovering device. Strange, isn't it?". The alien spoke.

I heard Susan huff, "Hardly. It's not the first time.". I laughed, "Oh, burn!". I heard a muttered comment, "Wow, you really get around..".

"No matter, to the extraction chamber!". the alien announced, and I blinked in surprise, braced myself as the cage moved forward, following the alien, while Susan's cage is next to mine. I spoke, "Why the hell are we here?".

The alien spoke, "Oh, yes..your bodies contain the most precious, valuable energy of all the universe, known as Quantonium. Did you think you can keep it from me?".

Susan growled, "Is that what that's all about? You sent a robot, destroying a forest, terrorizing lots of people, killing my friend!". I widened my eyes, "What?! Who did he kill?".

Susan stifled sobs, mixing with glares at the alien, "He killed Insecto!". I blinked, then snarled, "You bastard!". I gave a punch at the cage, glaring at the alien as he laughed in amusement, seeing that I was stung by the cage rather strongly now.. He then yelped as Susan's hand punched out, flipped his vehicle around.

"What in the Flagnar?!". He called out in fright as I gave all my strength, my size to destroy the cage as I saw Susan doing the same thing, and I yelled as I threw the now dead top part of the cage at the alien, making him dodge in time, but it was too late to dodge Susan's piece, nearly dislodging the alien from his vehicle. I took a deep breath, walking forward with Sue at my side..

Sue then spoke, "You gotcha learn that you don't mess with monsters, especially monsters like us!". I grinned as I realized that she found her true self, the inner woman I have been seeing ever since we were teenagers. I glared at the alien, "Run.". The alien gulped nervously as Susan gave out a growl, racing furiously to catch him..

I smiled, "That's my best friend..". I then ran to follow Susan as she gave chase to the alien who should be afraid for his life.


	9. Chapter 9

(Susan's P.O.V.)

My mind spun like wool as I got back upright, moaning lightly, hearing Matt mutter, "Felt like a door hit me on the face..What the hell is happening?". I heard a chuckle, "Finally, I can rebuild my civilization on a new planet. Know where I can set up shop? Your planet, perhaps?".

I saw to my horror that I was back to my old size, the alien towering over me, knowing Matt is like me too, and I immediately saw what he's intending to do.. "Keep your slimy tentacles off my planet!". I shouted, lunging for him, barely hearing Matt call for me, and one of the alien's tentacles wrapped around my neck, causing me to grab it, wanting to be let go.

The alien growled, "If you wanted to stop me, you should've when you had the Quantonium, and now you're nothing!". Matt snapped, "Don't you dare call her that! Susan's way better than you, alien! Let go of her!".

I saw Matt lunge, jumping before he was held up by another tentacle. I called out, "Down there, nobody did anything to you!". The alien scoffed, threw me down to the ground, causing me to yelp, barely hearing Matt groan, before I saw him at my side, his hands helping me up, "Sue?".

I nodded in affirmation to show him that I am fine, then the alien spoke, "Nobody did anything when my planet was destroyed!". I widened my eyes, "I am sorry that your planet got destroyed..".

The alien smirked, "Don't be. I was the one who destroyed it.". I blinked, as he continued, "Confused? Once I explain everything, it will be all crystal clear.. Computer, start up the cloning machine.". A low-pitch feminine, mechanical voice spoke, "Yes, Gallaxhar.". So that's his name.

Gallaxhar went to this machine which had the outline of his body, flipped into the floor, the familiar sound of a copier turning on, and I felt a hand grab my arm, "Sue, let's go!". We ran, heading to the giant doors, turning right and left, finally hiding behind a pillar, panting heavily.

I looked at Matt, who was holding into his knees, taking deeper breaths, and my mind, now back to normal, was remembering the video, and a piece of it took heed. I sighed, "I love the names for our supposed child, 'Maggie', and 'Sean'.". Matt looked up at me, his eyes widened, and he blinked, "You saw the video?", weakly asked.

"Yes.. I was a idiot for not seeing that you have always been there for me, and you let me go.. why didn't you protest at-". I spoke slowly.

"The church?". he spoke, and I nodded. He fully stood up, faced me, closed his eyes in exhausted relief, "I was a coward..Dietl.. he thought you'd never dare to be with me if you found out the truth, and I couldn't stop you as you looked so happy.. You know what they say.. If you love someone..let them go..".

I softly moved forward, moving my hand upwards to rest upon his cheek, startling him to open his eyes. He moved slightly to look at me in surprise, and love, now realizing that he had so much love, yet he never showed it in public or anything else, except in his eyes. I exhaled, "I now remember everything that night..You were wonderful, Matt.. You'd really marry me if I was pregnant from that night?".

He nodded, "Sue, I couldn't care if we had eloped or had a big wedding as long as you're happy.. I love you.". I smiled softly, "Kiss me, prove that you love me.". Matt exhaled, and asked, "Really?". I nodded, and I closed my eyes partly, puckering my lips slightly, hearing Matt scuffle closer, his warm breath upon my skin, then a explosion of feelings exploded inside me as I took in the feel of Matt's soft, calloused lips, relishing in the sensation.

I had never felt this way with Dietl, realizing that Matt had been the man of my dreams all along.. I kissed passionately and lovingly as I reveled in Matt's arms, feeling him hold me firmly, and I had to pull back for fresh air. I smiled widely, "Matt, I love you.". Matt grinned so bright, his light green eyes sparkling of happiness.

"I'd always dreamed about this moment, and it has come true!". I giggled softly, and then we heard chattering, and we became silent, looking around in alerted wariness. I didn't realize that we had ran all the way to the bay where the robots stood in silent mode. Matt held me as close as he can, with myself resting upon his chest.

We heard the voices coming closer and closer, and I gasped as I recognized their voices. Matt reacted similarly, letting me go, and coming out behind the pillar, "Doc, Link, Bob!". The boys turned around, smiling as they ran to us, "Susan, Matt! Wait, you're not big anymore!".

I scoffed, "That alien Gallaxhar extracted the Quantonium from us!". Doc's eyes widened, "Oh, my god, of course! That's about the rarest energy ever in the universe! No wonder why I couldn't get you back to normal, my dear.".

I shook my head, "He's using it to bring his own race back, and overtake Earth! I don't want to be normal again!". Matt placed a hand upon my shoulder, kissing my forehead, "Love, normal or not, we're together, and with our friends, we can save Earth and get rid of that alien bastard!".

Link blinked, "Whoa, looks like you got hooked up. About time!". Bob squealed happily, "Does this mean we get cake and balloons?!". Doc was to hush him up when I spoke, "Actually, we can. Matthew Richards, will you marry me when we finish this mission?". I looked at Matt, holding his hand warmly, and Matt laughed, "Hell, yes!".

Link chuckled softly, "Insecto would loved to see this..". I patted his shoulder, with Matt speaking, "I am so sorry, Link. Insecto is..was a hell of a swell guy..". Link nodded, then shook his head, "Monger is waiting out there for us, so we better find a way to get this ship down and hurt Gallaxhar for good!".

Doc nodded, "I suppose if you saw anything, something that'd help us?". Matt shook his head, "Not if you count the extraction chamber, those robots, floating scooters, and that cloning machine. Dang, if I had any dynamite, I'd be glad to blow this Popsicle stand!".

Doc gasped as his eyes brightened up, thinking of a huge idea, and I grinned as I recognized his mad scientist look. "That's it! If we find the main core of the ship, I could be able to change the controls into a bomb, it'd destroy the ship, and all in it after we get out of here!".

I spoke, "That's a great idea, but how can we do that if they see us? It's impossible!". Bob chuckled softly, "Ladies and gentlemen, I may not have a brain, but I have a idea.". Doc and Link gave incredulous looks, and Matt muttered, "Any idea's better than nothing..". I silently agreed with him, yet I am wary about Bob's idea, knowing how he is. Either it's going to work or it won't.


	10. Chapter 10

(Matt's P.O.V.)

I was shell-shocked when I took in the magnification abilities of the cloning machine. It must be hundreds, thousands of cloned Gallaxhars in there! I exhaled as I heard Gallaxhar's voice in a huge red hologram, "Clones, keep searching for two humans! They dared to escape from me when I was telling my tale! Well, no more! Once you find them, get them to the incinerator! They're useless to me now.".

I heard Susan sigh heavily, and I hugged her softly, "Hey..we will hold back while the boys disguise themselves..I know you want to help, but you heard him. If we go back there, we'd get killed.". Susan nodded, "I know, I know..If I was Ginormica, I'd plow into those guys with no problem!".

Link piped up, "Don't worry, we're gonna be fine!". Doc sighed, "First we have to slip in with nobody noticing..". I grinned, "You gonna be alright, and Bob, don't mess up!". He smiled a goofy grin, "Okay, Matt!". The boys then made their way down, subtly slipping in, and then now clothed in cloned uniforms like the clones. Susan whispered softly, "Is it wrong that I am starting to have a bad feeling about this?".

"You ain't alone in that. We better be ready to back them up if they get into trouble!". I claimed proudly. We tiptoed closely as we can near the entrance, hiding behind the wall, watching the progress of the boys. I admit that Bob's idea is actually working. Then I winced when Bob was talking to Link and Doc after they seemed to ask a clone something, Bob was holding into a laser gun which the clone gave him, moving it around in crazy motions, enforcing Doc to grab the laser gun in frustrated annoyance.

Then everything went wrong. Susan had her turn to pull me in, attacking one of the clones from the back, and I grabbed the gun, surprised that it felt heavy like a rocket launcher yet shaped like a hunky gun. I spun around, with Susan grabbing over mine, focusing upon the rest of the clones, and we fired. Unfortunately, we didn't judge that the gun would have a nasty kick backwards at the force of the laser fire, throwing us backwards, crashing into the clones.

I saw them fall one by one as we blazed backwards so fast, and I heard Link yell in surprise, and we crashed into him, losing the gun, and losing balance over the bridge. I caught Susan by the leg as Link caught me by my leg as well, forming a chain. Susan laughed, "Up here, Doc!".

Link pulled me up, causing me to pull up Susan, and we made it to the center of the bridge with Doc and Bob joining us. Roars of yelling came from the newly formed clones, charging at us, and Bob screamed, then splingshoted up to the core of the ship, with the rest of us hugging Bob's bottom, and Bob let go, bringing us up closer and closer.

Link muttered, "Not again. Ouch!". His head hit the latch, and we quickly opened it up, came in, and I was shell-shocked as I heard Doc whisper in awe, "O..M..G..". The core wasn't like a computer as I had thought, but like a brain with electric nerves.. Doc was literally speechless as he took it all in, walking forward when I heard the familiar computer voice..

"Warning..Intruders.. You will never figure out my color code..". Doc blinked and he looked down, and I saw a dancing game mat? Doc smirked, "A hexadecimal colour code system..This won't take a moment..". He gave his infamous cackling laugh, and I blinked in shock as he stepped on it, and actually moved like a pro at dance. "Dang, you can dance, Doc!".

Susan screamed, "They're coming in!". I looked over to see Link and Susan cramming the latch door upon the clones, and Link shouted, "Come on, dance!". Bob was dancing along to the music.. Doc chuckled as he danced on, "One thing you all don't know about me, my friends..My Ph.D is in Dance!". He gave a last flourish in a awesome flip.

The computer voice broke like it was scared, "Security Protocol breached! Ship has been set to self-destruct.". I laughed, "Alright, Doc! You saved us!".

Link shouted, "Not yet, we better get out of here!". He opened the door, with Bob becoming a slide for all of us, and I whopped as I slided down, hearing Susan's delighted yell, and we made it to the bridge. I laughed as I saw the clones, "Cowards, they're running from us!".

Susan spoke nervously, "Er, I don't think that's why they're running..". The computer voice spoke out, "Ship will self-destruct in T-minus five minutes.". I looked at them, "Run!". The boys screamed, ran furiously as Susan ran by my side. I saw the doors closing up, "Oh, shit, we're not gonna make it!".

A yell from Link nearby, and I looked over to see Link riding the air scooter, and I grabbed Susan as Link grabbed me, coming into the platform of the scooter, with Bob at the back, and Doc at the front. Unfortuntely, it was too much to hold all of us up, and Link pushed Bob off, with Doc jumping off, leaving me and Susan on the smoking scooter.

We got to the other side by a split second, but it was too late for the boys as the doors closed up.. I shook my head as I recovered quickly, with Susan running to the doors, "Guys, are you okay?!".

"We're fine, my dear..". Doc called out, with audible grunts from Link, "Ugh, those doors are up tight! I couldn't budge them.". I groaned as I thumped my hand in frustration, "If we are still Gigantor and Ginormica, we'd have you guys out in seconds!".

Susan sighed, "What can we do now?". Link called, "You lovebirds get out there now!". I blinked, "Are you nuts?! I won't leave you!". Susan agreed, "I can't leave you either! ". Doc called out, "Yes, both of you are.. Rendevous with Monger. Go now while there's still time..".

The computer voice came back, "Ship will self-destruct in T- minus four minutes.". Susan clenched her arms to herself, and I hugged her into my side, and we heard Link reply, "Don't you worry about us, guys. At least you two will have your old lives back..".

Susan shook her head, "I don't want my old life back!". I spoke, "I ain't looking for the past, but rather the future with you, love.". Susan sniffled lightly, then she blinked, raising her head to look at something, and I looked in her direction, seeing hover skates which is basically floating junk from the scooter, and Susan faced me, "You wanna place a punch on someone?".

I smirked, "I am so in love with you, Sue.. We'll be back, guys, we promise!". I ran to my own pair, hopped into them, noticing that Susan had done the same, and we jetted off, heading to the robot bay where the hangar will be.

I know Sue too well, and she wants to face the person who had caged us, extracted our monster gift, and now dooming our friends to death.. She's pissed off, and so am I! Gallaxhar's in for a hell of a fight.


	11. Chapter 11

(Susan's P.O.V.)

I heard Gallaxhar scream after he took a hover skate to the face, and Matt laughed, "Nice shot, love!". I grinned, "Lots of practice, sweetie.". I had played soccer with Matt in elementary school. We soon made it to the deck, Matt jumping off his hover skates, and helping me off my sole hover skate.

Gallaxhar snapped at me, " Are you crazy? You would have killed me!". I spoke sharply, "Then we understand each other. Now you open the doors and let my friends go!".

Gallaxhar cackled, "Or what? Do you think you'd beat me?". Matt spoke, "Actually, yeah.". Gallaxhar glared at Matt, "How dare you bluff to me?!". I saw the gun blaster near Gallaxhar, and I glanced at Matt who continued on chattering, "Bluffing? Me? Ho, ho, I would never bluff to a impressionable alien like you, Gallaxhar.", gesturing with a partly hidden hand.

I subtly nodded, realizing that Matt is stalling for time. "I mean, destroying your planet, taking back the Quantonium, cloning yourself, attempting to set up shop on Earth? If I know a alien, and I do, it would be you.". I ran quickly to grab the gun blaster, and called out as I held up the gun blaster, "Oi, open the doors!".

Gallaxhar turned around, his eyes widening in shock, and yelped as he was literally facing the gun blaster, and Matt chuckled as he ran to me, "You ain't too smart to think that we would pull the rug under ya, didn't you?".

I glared at Gallaxhar, spat out, "Now let my friends go!". Gallaxhar moaned like he was defeated, "If I wanted to, but I couldn't! Now we are going to die, and there's nothing you can do, Susan and Matt.". Matt's hand grabbed over mine, causing me to look at him, and he's grinning with a glance up above him, and I looked up, and I didn't realize that we are standing under the orb of the statue, the familiar glow of the Quantonium until now.

I exhaled, and my hand entwined with Matt's hand, moving the gun blaster upwards, "I wouldn't be sure. And our names are Ginormica and Gigantor!". We pushed the lever, and with seconds of looking at Gallaxhar's shocked face, darkness was brief, then I felt powerful, stronger, bigger with shifting bones which happened at a bizarre flash of speed.

We lifted the orb off us, and we ran, crashed through the doors, and I heard Matt laugh, "Great to be back!". I smiled, "Let's get our friends and get out of here!". We barely heard the computer voice as we crashed down, down to the huge bridge, and I saw the boys all gathered up, seeming to speak about things. I ran, grabbing one side with Matt grabbing the other. This is much heavier than the tank!

"By Hawking's Chair, Susan and Matt's back!". Doc called out, and Link laughed, "No, they're Ginormica and Gigantor again!". I shouted, "Heave!". I and Matt pushed the control thingy over the bridge, and I picked up Doc while Matt picked up Bob and Link, and Matt called out, "Hold on, this is going to be bumpy!". He dived over, and I followed behind him.

A hole was punched immediately, and I screamed as the ship shook, the walls shaking as I went through, and I tumbled over, grasping for a handheld on anything, something when I saw Matt losing his grip, and I grabbed his hand, causing him to look up at me. Doc was falling over, and I was to shout when Link grabbed him.

I heard the computer voice again, and I screamed again as the ship broke down further, shaking the platform I was clenching into, "Where's Monger?!".

Link shouted, "He was supposed to be here!". Doc called out, "If he wasn't here, then he is dead!". Then the ship shook out furiously, causing me to lose my grip, and I yelled when I felt something warm stopping me. I heard General call out, "Or late!". I looked up to see General gripping into a horn, and a familiar bellow sounded out.

I gasped as I saw that Insecto wasn't dead, but alive, and he's a butterfly! Apparently, Link realized the same as he hugged Insecto's nose ridge. Booms, thundering fire, crashes sounded out as we dodged, flew, dived, and swerved under the ship to safety.

Matt grabbed my hand, smiling, "Welcome back, Ginormica.". I smiled as I leaned into his shoulder, "Welcome back, Gigantor.". I heard the tell-say sign of a explosion, and I glanced back to see the ship completely destroyed. General laughed, "Mission's complete! Well done, monsters!".

I grinned at that, and I perked up when I saw Modesto, and my family house as we got closer, with Insecto roaring in happiness, landing perfectly, and lowering her wings as slides for us to come down. Matt grinned, "Monsters rule!". He let go of my hand, and with a smirk, he kissed me on the cheek, "I love you, Susan Murphy!". He then skipped to the edge of the wing, and hopped down, sliding down, with Link, Bob following by, and I laughed as I slided next with Doc near me.

Matt gracefully caught me, smiling brightly. "Thank you, Matt. And oh, before I forget, that's twice you saved me.". Matt chuckled, "We're tied even, Sue, because you saved me twice as well!". I giggled, nodding in agreement when I then turned to face the crowd, and I grinned as I saw my parents coming through. "Daddy, Mom!".

"Oh, Susan! Look at you, saving the world like how I always knew you would..". Mom sighed dramatically with Daddy rolling his eyes playfully. I chuckled, "Thanks, Mom, but I wasn't alone. I got them.". I glanced at the boys with grateful looks, and they smiled back in thanks. I was to speak more when something moved in the crowd, and I blinked when I saw Dietl calling and reaching out, "Susan!".

I slightly narrowed my eyes, "What the hell are you doing here?". I could feel Matt's impressed look at me, and I inwardly smiled as I knew that I am a strong woman, emotionally and physically. I heard Mom gasp, and I knew she was to reprimand me for my language sooner or later, but I don't care.

"Look, Susan, what I did was very bad, but I forgive you for breaking up with me.". Dietl spoke, and I blinked, "Forgive? Forgive?! You humiliated me and my best friend! That was supposed to be private! I won't forgive you, but I have forgiven Matt for he loves me, not you, you egoistical, bragger, son of a bastard!".

I heard Matt whistle lowly, "Whoa.". Dietl looked very nervous and very scared. I leaned closer, glad that I was lots bigger than him, looking down at him. "Luckily, I have destroyed the tape so you don't threaten Matt anymore. And so just you know, I'd rather marry my best friend any day, any hour, any minute now. Leave _now._ ".

Dietl gulped, nodding, "Yes, ma'am.". He quickly grabbed his cameraman, running off hastily, and I sighed deeply. "You'd marry me right now?". Matt curiously asked as he grabbed my hand, and I glanced at him, placing a kiss on his cheek, "Honestly, not right now. I mean, we'd need the time to do the ceremony, the dress, the suit, and-".

Matt kissed me on the lips softly and longingly, and pulled back, "How did I ever fell in love with the most perfect woman?". I smirked, "Oh, you're just bragging now.". Matt chuckled, "Bragging or not, you are the most perfect woman to me, forever and always.". I blushed, pushing my hair over my ears bashfully, "Oh, Matt.".

General called out, "Excuse me, but I have to interrupt the sappy moment. The world needs you again, Monsters.". Matt spoke softly, "What is it, sir?". General spoke, "I just got a call from the president of France. It looks like a snail has fell into one of their nuclear rectors, and now Escargantua is slowly making his way to Paris.".

I grinned, "I've always wanted to see Paris! Who's with me?". Link called out, "What do you say, Butterflysaurus?". The newly renamed Butterflysaurus bellowed out, and Link answered, "We're in!". Bob whooped out loud, "Count me in!". Doc chuckled, "I am in, too.". Matt's hand grasped my shoulder, "I am so in too. Let's refine the deal once more. Susan Murphy, will you marry me in Paris once we get the snail down for good?".

I grinned, blinked, "What was that you said to my proposal? Oh, I remember. Hell, yes, I will marry you in Paris!". Matt grinned so brightly, and spoke to General, "Could you make some calls, something?". General saluted, "Gigantor, I'd be honored to make calls for the wedding of the century. I will inform you once you arrive in France.".

I leaned down to hug General gently, "Thank you, General, for making my dreams come true. Have my parents come over to Paris once the coast is clear with the snail, okay?".

General nodded, "You shall see them, I'll see to it, Ginormica. You all better get going. It isn't every day that a monster attack occurs.". I saluted, "Yes, sir. Come on, guys, let's fly to Paris, butterfly style!". A while later once we are settled upon the upper back of Butterflysaurus, we waved back to Modesto, and we soon went into liftoff, zooming off. Matt rubbed my back softly as I leaned into his side, and he spoke, "We're free, and we're flying off into the sunset. Sorta a cliche, huh?".

I giggled, "I don't care as long as I am safe, happy, and able to be myself, and I also got all of our friends, and you, sweetie.". Matt chuckled, "I have to agree with you on that, love.". I only moved deeper into Matt's side, seeking his warmth, suddenly tired for a bit of sleep, and I felt a hand envelop me around, and I gladly welcomed it, happy to be in my love's arms, with our friends nearby for company. I am truly Ginormica and I am also Susan Murphy, and to be a Richards soon. Susan Richards-Murphy, that actually sounds perfect.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello, viewers! Now, I got to admit that I hated the TV show, yet I loved the shorts like 'Night of the Mutant Pumpkins'. I apologize for my opinion, but nearly nobody has written about anything relating to the Escargantua attack, so this chapter hopefully can explain what I imagined about.**

 **And there's also other things, say, the wedding of the century, and so on. Enjoy. -Traveler.**

(Matt's P.O.V.) - 5 days later-

I smiled widely as I saw the Eiffel Tower in the distance, holding Susan in my arms. "Hard to believe that we are in France, and now we are seeing Paris right now.". Susan chuckled, "It's not impossible anymore. Now, where is that snail?".

"Well, from the phone I had made from a disposable phone, a toaster, and wires, I called Monger earlier, and he said that Escargantua is 30 miles from Paris.". Doc replied, and I nodded, "Excellent. We'll keep him away from the city well enough. What is the plan?".

Butterflysaurus aka Betty bellowed out, and Link nodded, "Betty offered to be the battering ram against the snail, and if he's flipped out on his shell, he won't get up as easily.". Doc nodded, humming, "Yes, that would work.. And if I remember correctly, Uranium and Plutonium destroys nuclear objects, and as our current adversary had fell into a nuclear reactor, he can be harmed by what I had explained earlier!".

Susan blinked, "Where would you find those?". Link nodded, "Yeah, it isn't like they are in statues or something!". Doc's antenna lowered as he looked upset, "Uhh, you're right.". Link blinked, "It's okay, Doc. We can do something else, any other ideas?".

Bob piped up, "Snails can swim in water, but they have to breathe for air lots of times!". I spoke, "Nice try, but it isn't like 'Hey, we can salt the snail.'.". Doc gasped, causing me to look at him again, his amber eyes brightening up like lightbulbs, "That's it! Salt! Snails hate salt and it kills them!".

Susan blinked, "But we don't know how big Ecky is!". Ecky is the name that Sue gave to elaborate of the snail easier than his full name. I mean, come on, it's a mouthful! Doc smiled, "Luckily, Monger has said of the size. Apparently, he is 175 feet high, and 200 feet long.". I blinked in shock, "Jesus, Ecky is the size of a 15 story building!".

Susan gasped, "We need tons of salt, but that's impossible!". I raised an eyebrow, "Impossible? We defeated a robot, saved a city from being destroyed, bombed out a alien ship, and saving the world once, but twice when we get Ecky down!". Link nodded, "Gigantor's right! Doc, how many bags of salt do we need for a full-scale attack?".

Doc exhaled, "At least 28,000 bags of salt for sure.". I widened my eyes, and Susan sighed deeply, "Hell, we need help.". Susan took the words out of my mouth, and glanced at the buildings of Paris, and then looked down to Doc. "Doc, can I have the phone?". Doc looked up, nodded, and handed the phone to me, and I took out a earbud, big enough to fit my ears or Sue's ears, and fit it in.

I pushed '3' for General, calling him. "Yes, who is speaking?". "General, sir, it's Gigantor, we have a plan in set, but we need lots of help. Could you make a emergency broadcast call to all of Paris to lend all its salt, so we can get the snail down for good?".

"Ah, I see now. I am down in Paris right now, and I can see you hovering on Betty up high. Yes, I can do that. Keep track of Escargantua in the meanwhile, and hopefully, before evening falls, we can be rid of that snail! I shall not miss my supper.". General reported thoughtfully, and I nodded, "Yes, sir. We will do that, and thank you.".

"Of course, Gigantor. Now get going.". He replied before the familiar sound of the sendoff beep came, and I knew he had dismissed me, and I took off the earbud, and I looked over to the others, "General will take our idea of salt forward while we check on how Ecky's coming and how fast he will be going. We need to get him down before evening, otherwise it would be hard in the dark.".

Susan grinned, "Then what are we waiting for? Link, tell Betty to go full speed.". Link laughed, "Awesome!". He then nuzzled Betty's forehead, talking to her. Turns out that the metamorphosis had changed Insecto, a boy into Betty, a girl, which Doc had theorized that the change of gender had a delayed reaction due to the nuclear bomb radiation.

Bob piped up, "Are we gonna have cake and balloons soon?". I shook my head, chuckling as he was stubborn on having cake and balloons as Susan and I planned out the wedding with people on the phone from wherever we were riding to Paris. Susan grabbed my hand, "This weekend, yeah?".

I grinned, "Sounds good to me. Yes, Bob, we will have cake and balloons at the reception party this weekend, understand?". Bob cheered, jiggled and hopped up and down in joy and happiness, causing me to laugh with Susan giggling, and Doc chuckling in amusement. Then we yelped in surprise when Betty shot off, with Link whooping.

We're gonna get Ecky down for good, and I am to get married to the most perfect woman of my life in two days! This is going to be amazingly exciting!


	13. Chapter 13

-2 days later- In the courtyard in front of Notre Dame.

It's a shining, glorious, beautiful day for Paris as they had saved their city with their new friends a couple of days ago, shriveling and shrinking Escargantua to a reasonable size to be trapped in a formidable container cage. He is now taken back to the base as it seems for some reason, nuclear radiation kept him still living after all that salt.

Paris is now putting all of that behind, as thousands of people has filled into the courtyard, awed and impressed by the decorations and preparations of Gigantor and Ginormica's wedding, the wedding of the century truly as they are giant monsters, but still human like them. All around them are bountiful shrouds of violet, white, yellow, and red flowers, being placed upon the lantern posts, chairs, and large aisle. Blossom pink sashes, ribbons, drapes has decorated the facing walls of various buildings including Notre Dame.

At the front of the courtyard are a group of bridesmaids/best men, being Susan's beloved old friends from Modesto, and Susan & Matt's new friends who are monsters as well, all outfitted in violet/blue tones in dresses and suits. Between them is a hydraulic scissor lift platform and on it is the head priest of Notre Dame, 25 feet high.

Steps sounded out, and the crowd looked over to see Matthew Richards walking casually yet calmly to the front. He is dressed in old-fashion style, wanting to look like a prince. He has a dark blue formal tunic with a dark red gem in front, and the seams in the tunic are sea blue, wearing a dark red cape, black jeans, and brown formal shoes. His raven black hair has been straightened out from its former messy, rugged look into a straight, neat look, and his light green eyes are shining brightly in happiness and joy.

He stood up next to the high-standing priest, looking confident and patient, wonder now showing in his eyes as the song came on. It was their song when they were growing up, and now it's part of their wedding.

 _When you're the best of friends_

 _Having so much fun together_

 _You're not even aware, you're such a funny pair_

 _You're the best of friends_

 _Life's a happy game_

 _You could clown around forever_

 _Neither one of you sees, your natural boundaries_

 _Life's one happy game_

 _If only the world wouldn't get in the way_

 _If only people would just let you play_

 _They say you're both being fools_

 _You're breaking all the rules_

 _They can't understand, the magic of your wonderland_

 _Hu-hu-hu_

 _When you're the best of friends_

 _Sharing all that you discover_

 _When that moment has past, will that friendship last?_

 _Who can say? There's a way!_

 _Oh I hope... I hope it never ends_

 _'Cause you're the best of friends_

Around the corner of the courtyard, soft yet loud footsteps came out, and the crowd all turned their heads to see about the most amazing, most beautiful sight in their lives. Susan Murphy aka Ginormica is clad in a spectacular, beautiful gown of silky cloud white fabric, with thousands, millions of diamonds stitched in, white flats, a single pink rose in her hair which is so shining clean.

Matt looked so speechless, he was actually staring at Susan for a minute when the priest cleared his throat, causing Matt to blink out from his stupor, and blushed in embarrassment. He smiled brightly at Susan who shyly grinned, finishing her walk across the aisle, and joining Matt side by side. They grasped hands softly, facing the priest.

The priest, wearing a microphone necklace which connects to the large boomers around the courtyard, began to speak. "Today, we are witnesses to a incredible, brave, and thoughtful couple. They are to be married under the sun, to be entwined in bonds of love. Matthew aka Gigantor, your vows, please.".

Gigantor exhaled as he turned slightly to face his bride, the woman of his dreams, "Susan Murphy, you are the most amazing, courageous, incredible woman I've came to know. You became a strong, confident person, the best Susan I have ever seen since the times you were so shy, curious, and scared. You are a great monster in the team, a incredible friend to us all, a awesome daughter to your folks, and a formidable fighter to any enemy in the past, present, and future. I love you to the stars and back.".

Susan sniffled, muffled sobs in her throat as tears leaked out, her smile blindingly infectious. The priest spoke, "Susan aka Ginormica, your vows, please.".

Ginormica exhaled deeply, wiping her eyes lightly, and stared at Matt lovingly, "Matthew Richards, you are my best friend, the greatest man I've ever known next to my father. You have a big heart, yet you can see the silver lining in bad situations. You were this mischievous, wary boy, always sneaking out of your house, school, or the library, getting me into trouble various times, yet you have sneaked your way into my heart without my knowledge until college where I found out of your love for me. I love you more than the moon itself.".

No eye is dry in this moment, crying, moist as they dabbed at their noses, eyes with handkerchiefs or whatever else as Susan finished her vow. General Monger and Susan's parents are crying the most. Matt had some tears for sure, blinking them away from sight. The priest was also a bit caught in the moment, clearing his throat several times.

"Oh, yes, now the rings, please.". he called out, and several kids of Paris came forward, carrying two rings which is made of gold. These rings are actually 7.5 inches in width. Gigantor and Ginormica gratefully received their rings from the kids, thanking them in French and English.

"Gigantor, Ginormica, if you may, please put the rings on each of you.". The priest called out. The couple smiled as they held hands, putting their respective rings on each other, and then glanced at the priest. "Oh, yes. Gigantor aka Matthew Richards, do you take Susan Murphy aka Ginormica as your wife as long as you live, in sickness and health, in support and love, until death?".

Matt smiled brightly, strongly speaking out loud, "I do.". Then the priest turned his attention to Susan. "Ginormica aka Susan Murphy, do you take Matthew Richards aka Gigantor as your husband as long as you live, in sickness and health, in support and love, until death?". Susan nodded, speaking passionately, "I do!".

"Then in the presence of the Lord and Notre Dame herself, and witnessed by me, I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride.". The priest happily piped out, and not even a second later, Ginormica and Gigantor is kissing for the first official time as husband and wife. The crowd went wild, cheering so loud that the outskirts of Paris heard the sounds clearly as crystal.

"I give you all Matthew and Susan Richards-Murphy!". The priest finally called out before he was lifted down to long-missed ground. Matt and Susan looked at each other after the wedding kiss, smiling and holding each other. Matt laughed, "Let's party!". The courtyard turned into a reception party soon enough with explosions of confetti, balloons, and to Bob's happiness, a huge cake is standing upon a enforced table. The party has begun.


	14. Chapter 14

-6 months later- October 31st, 2005-

(Susan's P.O.V.)

I hummed softly as I walked up the hallway, having been home for a bit since the Yeti mission turned out to reveal a guy freaking his friends out, and I figured Halloween had obsessed the guy too much. I am so excited for Halloween, figuring that I'd be a zombie cheerleader, and for once, I am not fatigued like I was for a while. Of course, Matt was concerned immediately once he noticed it, figuring that the trips all over the country had given me a illness or something.

So I went to the hospital room in the base, gave out some tests to the doctors including Dr. C as well, and the results are expecting to be done by today. I smiled as I saw the doors to the communal room, and they opened up, revealing changes to the room, like a big couch for me and Matt with a good-sized TV, a moderately sized pool for Link, a basketball court in the corner for Bob, and a big laboratory for Dr. C.

As Matt and I are married, we have a home in the wing opposite the communal room, with the boys updating their rooms as well. I made my way to I and Matt's table, where Link and Bob was fooling around and talking to Betty whom is living in her own terrarium which is visible through the huge glass window.

"Hi, guys. Turns out the Yeti thing was a guy in a costume. Looks like I am free to spend Halloween now. Have you seen Matt anywhere?". I asked as I sat down upon the couch, grabbing a cup of joe.

"Hi, Susan. I think Matt is in your home..Careful, coffee is hot!". Bob shrugged, and I raised an eyebrow at his warning, and suddenly, coffee splayed out, with a growling Link. I blinked, and Link chuckled, casually leaning on his side, "Could use some milk in it.".

I rolled my eyes, flopped Link upside down, and set the cup down, "Link, I know it's Halloween, but scaring me doesn't cut it.".

Link nodded, "Fair enough, but was I scary?". I shrugged, "Honestly, you'd be better scaring off Bob or something.". Link grinned, "Exactly. You're in the big leagues. I gotta scare some kids, it's Halloween. It's time to be terrifying!".

Matt's voice spoke out, "Well, you're in luck. Modesto's infamous for its Halloween fun and scariness. Heck, Sue's parents is bound to splay out everything for the house this year!". He told Link, then turned his attention to me as Matt sat besides me, kissing my forehead, "You're alright, love?". I smiled, "Better! I guess it was just some bug or something..".

"Wait, did you eat a bug, Susan? Was it bad?". asked Bob in concern. I was to elaborate when Matt spoke, "No, no, Bob. What Sue means is that she was feeling funny for a bit, but she's much better now.".

I grinned, "Much better now as I can't wait to be a zombie cheerleader! Remember last year, Matt?". Matt chuckled in remembrance, "How could I forget? That witch costume looked so awesome on ya.". I giggled when Dr. C suddenly spoke, "Perhaps Halloween may be a good memory for you all, but for me, it was more trick than treat.".

His chair spun around as we all looked up to him, "It was a Halloween's Eve many, many years ago when I was simply a lad. Oh, I was dreaming of decimal numbers and candy, glorious, sweet candy. I was happy, so happy until.. My dreams were crushed that night, and I swore I'd never have Halloween again as it's dead to me..forever.".

His antenna was so low, his eyes dimmed in sadness, and Link replied, "You know what? I really want to scare you so bad if you hadn't a cockroach head.". Dr. C glared halfheartedly at him, and I spoke, "Come on, guys. It's Halloween! Monsters' night! So, let's go out there and have fun!".

A sound blared out, and I looked up to see a painting split open to reveal a jet-packing Monger, announcing out loud, "Monsters, no-go on Halloween, repeat, no-go on Halloween!". We exclaimed in surprise, with Matt groaning, "Oh, come on, I was to be a ghost pirate!".

Monger then explained, "We got a major situation, folks. A UFO had approached over California, and you ain't believing where..". The TV turned on to reveal a map, and upon it, a red flashing light over Modesto, my hometown!

"Oh, great, why does it have to be Modesto again?". I groaned, muttering. Monger spoke, "Modesto or not, it's still a mission, and you know what that means! Both of you ain't telling people there, especially your folks, Ginormica.". I nodded. Monger then called out, "Alright, Monsters, clear out, except for you two, Ginormica and Gigantor.".

The others soon cleared out, heading to the large airway where Betty will be waiting outside as Monger settled down upon the table, the jetpack off for the moment. "I have the result from the tests, and to be honest, I was pleasantly surprised. You two are expecting!". I blinked, gasping, "I'm pregnant?".

Matt placed a hand upon my stomach, causing me to cover his with my hand, and I exhaled, realizing this is why I was fatigued. "How far along?". I softly asked. Monger grinned, "Almost 6 months along!".

I gasped, "But was I supposed to have morning sickness, something relating to the pregnancy?". Matt mused out loud, "You are one of those people who don't have those symptoms of pregnancy, making this a cryptic pregnancy. 6 months along! General, are you sure that Sue can deal with tonight? I mean, what if the aliens are dangerous?!".

His arms hugged firmly and protectively over me, his hand softly firm upon my stomach where our baby is hiding underneath. I looked at Matt, "Matt, I am Ginormica for Pete's sake! I will be fine, and for some reason, the baby was fine all this time, through I didn't gain weight.. Is that normal?".

Monger shrugged softly, "Well, the baby is certainly tough, and being 6 months along, the baby had survived through these missions, so this mission won't be any different. Of course, you'd have to be careful with your diet, your exercise, and er, your love life. And if the aliens are dangerous, I'd trust that you will leave the fighting to your husband for you won't wanna lose the kid, do ya?".

I nodded, "I understand, sir. Any chance we'd know the gender? I mean, a ultrasound, right?". Monger hummed lightly, "We are in the process of making the ultrasound machine to be appropriately sized for..your current size.". Matt sighed, "That's great to hear. Let's go, love. Can we tell the others and Sue's folks about the baby?".

Monger nodded, "Of course. It's your baby, you're the parents. I ain't stopping ya to tell them. And oh, congratulations!". I gratefully saluted him, "Thank you, General Monger for the amazing news!". I got up gingerly with Matt letting me go, and he spoke to General, "I'm grateful to you for making my wife and I happy. Don't worry, those aliens won't dare harm my wife or my child!".

We headed off, non-stopping on touching my belly, and I daydreamed of the day it will come. I smiled as I did the math. "Our child would be our Christmas gift..". Matt smiled softly, "Or New Year's Eve..". I nodded, agreeing with my husband, my heart and mind already remembering Matt's chosen names from that videotape.


	15. Chapter 15

-1 hour later- (Matt's P.O.V.)

"Back off from my wife!". I snarled as I attacked the huge pumpkin monster for he had slapped Sue into the ground, and I knew immediately that he is dangerous now, not wanting to lose my child or my wife!

We had arrived some time earlier, trying to find any trace of alien sightings here in Modesto, yet soon Halloween had distracted the boys and Betty. Unfortunately, we found chaos and trouble almost instantly, with mutant alien pumpkins everywhere.

We reacted immediately, protecting the children, the people of Sue and I's hometown from those monstrous pumpkins when those pumpkins joined together into the huge pumpkin monster which was previously fighting with Sue, and now with me..

I vaguely heard the guys talking with Sue in concern and trying to figure out a plan to destroy the monster as I gave punches, kicked into weak spots, taunted the monster. "Oi, monster, over here!". The monster roared as he tried to get me, but I dodged, making him miss me yet he hit himself.

"Ooh, that gotta hurt, man!". I laughed as I ran up and over the numerous heads of the body of the monster, hearing him roar again. Then I heard moans and groans of pain, exploding noises, and I looked over to see pumpkins eating candy?

"Sue, what's going on?!". I called out. Sue called back, "Sugar overload! If we feed them too much candy, they'll be gone, bam!". I grinned, ran down, grabbing a vine, swinging around, then landing next to some kids.

"Give it all you got, everybody!". I shouted as I grabbed some candy out of a bucket, throwing them out to the monster. The mini pumpkin heads shrieked in pain, exploding, making the monster lose height and size. I heard Doc shout, "Oh, no! We're all out! Just some more pieces!".

I looked behind me, seeing kids with empty buckets, Doc upon a machine, a grumbling Bob, and a slightly scared Sue. The monster growled in triumph, seeing that we are losing the battle when suddenly a old-fashioned swirly pop flew through the air, soon gulped by the monster. I grimaced as I walked back, scooting the kids behind me.

"He's gonna blow!". I called out. I then heard a scream from Sue's mom, and I looked back to see Sue explain to them, "Mom, Dad, sorry about this!". I growled, "Well, I am not sorry about this! No one, repeat, no one ruins my family's Halloween!". I stomped forward, pumped my arm, then power-punching the monster's head.

His body exploded as the head went up high, high. I raised an eyebrow at how the monster recovered, using the stems as helicopter blades to hover, cackling, "Trick or Treat!". I heard Sue call out, "I say treat!". A sharp whistle sounded out, and I grinned as I saw Betty roaring and smashing through the head, faintly hearing a final scream.

Candy spilled out from the air, with kids cheering and running forward to recover their rightful candy, with some of the boys joining in. I rejoined Sue, looking over her, "Love, are you alright? Did he hurt you?". Sue smiled softly to reassure me, "I am okay..I landed upon my back. Our baby's gonna be alright.".

I exhaled in relief, "Thank goodness. That bastard slapped you, where did he get you?". Sue raised a hand to her cheek which I could faintly make out a red shape. Sue spoke, "It will be gone in a few days, sweetie.".

I hugged her gently, lightly rubbing her belly, "Good, good..". "Why haven't you told us that you're expecting?". replied Sue's Mom, Wendy as she slightly glared at us as she and Carl, Sue's father came up to us.

Sue chuckled nervously, "We just found out earlier today..We just got a bit busy as we couldn't tell you tonight until..now.". Carl nodded, "So, when are we able to see our first grandchild?". I replied, "Sue's about 6 months along.. so probably by Christmas..New Year's Eve.. or in January the next year.. Honestly, with our current..er, monsters status thing, the baby would be more special than others.".

Wendy blinked in surprise.."Really? I'd thought you were at least 2 months along as you're barely showing, honey.". Sue nodded, "I thought the same, but I guess all the missions, the exercise made it into..what did you say earlier?.. cry..cryptic?".

I smiled, "Yes, a cryptic pregnancy..the kind that rarely women knew that they were pregnant until 5-6 months into the term, or in actual labor.". Sue nodded, "Exactly, so we didn't really know that I was expecting until I had to do some tests as I was fatigued for a while and Matt was concerned.". Carl exhaled, "Well, no harm done, and the mission's done for. You must stay home for the rest of the term, Susie Q..This baby is special, very special!".

Sue groaned, "Not even visiting you for Thanksgiving dinner?". Wendy smiled, "Don't worry, honey, we will talk with your General about visiting you at your home. And besides, the house here wouldn't..er...fit you anymore..".

I agreed instantly, "Sue, your mom's right. And I wouldn't have to worry about seeing you hurt anymore if you hang around home, talk with the guys, do the usual relaxing stuff.. Please?". Sue nodded with a thoughtful smile, "That's a deal if you don't hover around me every minute! I can take care of myself at home just fine.".

I kissed Sue on the lips, "Nothing else would make me happier. Deal!". Sue giggled, and soon we joined into the fun.

-2 months later, on Christmas Morning- Epilogue-

Yells of pain echoed through the communal room where Dr. C, Link, Bob, and Betty is nervously waiting as they heard their beloved friend in pain, practically helpless to do nothing as they only can wait for news, hoping that Susan aka Ginormica is alright, along with the baby.

Bob asked, "Why is the baby taking so long to come?". Dr. C sighed, "It takes a lot of hours to welcome babies into the world, and with dear Susan, she must be getting exhausted as it's already 3 hours...".

Link sighed, "I know Ginormica is tough and all, but dang, this must be really hard on her.. Imagine how Matt is feeling in there! At least he's helping her..". Betty bellowed softly, and Link nodded, "True..the baby is a monster like us..I wonder if it's a boy..".

Bob grinned, "A girl would be neat too! She can play ball with me!". Dr. C chuckled, "Indeed..Neither way, we're to be uncles and aunt to the babe, with Monger as the godfather...". Link grinned, "Oh, yeah, Uncle Link! I like the sound of that. I can't wait to teach the kid how to swim or play cards!". Dr. C smirked, "Oh, yeah? I will teach the child how to do experiments and invent things out of impossible stuff, so ha!".

Betty bellowed out happily, and Bob blinked, "Oh, you gonna teach the kid how to dress in style for Halloween and take him/her out for rides? That's awesome!". Then suddenly a ear-piercing wail reached their ears, and the monsters turned to face the hospital doors, becoming excitedly anticipated to see the baby.

The doors slowly opened to reveal a tired yet grinning Matt, "We got a daughter, guys!". The boys grinned happily with Betty bellowing softly in joy.. "Come in, you all, and Betty, go over to next door, we got a see-through window for you to see the baby as you hardly could fit into here.".

The boys came in, and Matt leaned down to pick them up palm style, and put them upon a table near the giant-sized cot where a exhausted yet smiling Susan is half-laying, half-sitting, with a bundle in her arms. The boys came closer and closer, with Susan speaking, "Hey, guys.. You ready to see our daughter?".

The boys mutely nodded, smiling, not wanting to wake up the baby, and Susan's smile grew as she softly turned the bundle around to face the boys, and Dr. C blinked, gasping in surprise.. "Oh, I never imagined.. Her hair looks so natural, yet unique.".

Susan and Matt's daughter has a shock of striped black and platinum silver, tanned skin, healthy and rosy-faced. She is 10 pounds, 12 ounces. Matt spoke, "We named her Maggie like we dreamed about, yet we are still undecided about the middle name. Any ideas?".

Link hummed, "Bell?". Bob chirped, "Griffin!". Dr. C sighed, "Well, I like Nanite..". Maggie gurgled, and Sue smiled, "Oh, she's opening her eyes! Oh, open them, sweetheart..".

Maggie sniffled before she blinked, opening them to reveal bright teal eyes. Matt gasped, "The combination of blue and green..". Dr. C gasped, "Of course! Susan, Matt, how about Maggie Celeste Murphy-Richards?".

Susan and Matt looked at each other, and then smiled as Matt's arm gathered about the boys, hugging them with Susan kissing Maggie's forehead, "Welcome home, Maggie Celeste Murphy-Richards.". Betty bellowed out happily, and Maggie gave her first laugh, looking quite happy in her new family. Elsewhere, the base cheered and danced, echoing Maggie's name, with General Monger smiling as he glanced at the family through one of the cameras, instantly proud of his goddaughter. Welcome home, indeed.


End file.
